The Reaper and the Demon
by Ceadus95
Summary: I know that Crona is male, but as requested by KuriSari, a KidxFemCrona Oneshot. Kid visits Crona after Medusa has been released from the DWMA to see how she's doing. Kid has fallen for the Demon sword, but what will happen when the Reaper meets the Demon? LEMON GIVE HONEST FEEDBACK FOR IMPROVEMENT!


The Reaper and the Demon

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to say I do, I unfortunately do not own Soul Eater, or any characters. That honour belongs entirely to Atsushi Ohkubo.

I know that Crona is male, but as requested by KuriSari, a KidxFemCrona Oneshot.

Kid visits Crona after Medusa has been released from the DWMA to see how she's doing. Kid has fallen for the Demon sword, but what will happen when the Reaper meets the Demon?

Lemon

Don't like, don't read.

**Kid**

The vault was cool and musty. The statues and collectables felt as though they were bearing down on you, as soon as you stood in the presence of the vault. I sat at the end of the vault, reading through Eibons' book bit by bit. I put down the page depicting the Tempest, and stood. I'd finished here.

_Why does my father insist on keeping secrets from me? What could he possibly hope to gain? And why just let Medusa walk free? What could he be thinking?_

I just stood there for a while, pondering the implications. Suddenly, I thought about Crona. My heart skipped a beat. What would she think about all this? Did anyone even bother asking her? I smiled to myself, thinking about her face. I had fallen. Since I looked at her face on the Nidhog, I knew that she was the one for me.

She was fragile and delicate, but indestructible. Strong to fight her battles, to defeat enemies that many could not. Suppressed by Ragnarok, I felt sorry for her, a need to help her. I couldn't believe it when I saw Crona being enrolled in the academy. For the most part, I kept quiet about the way I felt.

_I wonder how she's feeling. Having had her mother so close, only to let her slip away. I wonder how she's dealing with it._

I decided that I would go and see her. I wasn't too far away anyway. She was only around a few corners. I brushed off the dust that had already begun to collect on my shoulder. I walked across the vault, taking in everything that could be seen. Every time I came down here, it seemed as though the contents doubled. One statue reminded him of the temple of Anubis. What perfection that temple was. The symmetry. Glorious. Just Glorious. I grimaced when I remembered the destruction of the temple.

_Oh the destructive power of pure beauty. Just like Crona._

When I reached the outside of the vault, I turned around and closed the door slowly, the huge stone doors demanding huge strength to push. They closed with a loud crash. I turned around and started to walk through the corridors towards Crona.

_I wonder what she's doing right now. Ragnarok had better not be hurting her, or I'll give him a piece of my mind. Damn. Why would Medusa put a male weapon inside her daughter. Damn Witch._

Despite my anger towards Medusa, my features remained serene as I walked past the teachers office, and continued down the hall. I started to take my mind off Medusa, and focus solely on Crona. My love. By the time I reached her room, I had calmed back down to my normal self. I didn't want to go in to see Crona, fuming mad.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, when I realised that I didn't know what to say.

_I'll just ask her how she's feeling. If she needs help or comfort. Yeah. That'll do._

I brought my closed fist down on the door, and knocked thrice. "Who's there?", the familiar timid voice asked. I responded quite simply with: "It's me Crona, Kid." The bolt on the door slid with a heavy clunk, before the big metal door swung inwards to reveal Crona in all her splendour. "Oh. Hey. Y..you wanna come in?" "Please. If it's no trouble."

I stepped into the small room and marvelled at how Crona had changed the room. The was a rug on the floor, a lamp had been fitted, and there was even art on the way. Perfect, symmetrical art. "The pictures were Makas idea" came Crona's little voice from behind me.

I turned round to face her again when the door closed. "I came to see how you were doing. If you needed any help or anything." She looked a little frightened, but she always did. "Umm.. N..No thanks. I'm ok." "Are you sure? What about Medusa? Aren't you a little shaken up about that?"

"Well... I..." Suddenly, out of nowhere, she started to cry. My heart instantly reacted and my body moved swiftly to Cronas side. I sat her down on the bed, and put my arm around her, comforting her. She leaned forward and screamed, as Ragnarok decided to burst from her back. "You big cry baby! He only mentioned your mother! I'll teach you to be so pathetic!" Just as he brought his big white fist down, I reached out and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ho ho. What are you doing here anyway Kid? This ain't your room! I.." I cut him off with a swift blow to the face. "Don't come out here again Ragnarok, or I'll show you a whole world of pain that you never even knew existed." The black creature gulped, quickly nodded and disappeared. I realised that Crona had stopped crying, and was now looking at me.

"Why would you help me? Why are you so nice to me? Do you feel something for me? Or do you want to experiment, like Lady Medusa?" The comment hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_How could she even think for a minute that I would have alterior motives like Medusa. How do I show her that I care for her? Wait, I have it..._

Cronas eyes grew wide as I kissed her lips, and for a moment, I was afraid that she didn't want this. I started to pull away, but my head met with her hand. She was keeping me here. I looked back, and for the first time, her face was calm, contented, almost happy. I smiled into the kiss and lead the kiss on for awhile.

After what seemed like a hundred years, we pulled apart. Crona smiled at me. "I've never kissed anyone before. I liked it." I smiled back at her "Don't worry Crona. I've never kissed anyone either." We shared another long kiss, before Crona pulled away again. She looked into my eyes and I realised that there was a fire in her eyes. No. In her soul. "Kid... Can I ask you something?" "Sure. You can ask me anything." She stared at me for a while, eyes fixed on mine. I could do nothing but stare back. "Can... can you...um... I want you to..." I lifted her chin to look into her eyes again. "Take your time."

A determination rose in her, and I knew that she was gaining her confidence. "I want you to... to take me." This was a surprise. I only just found out that Crona mirrored my feelings for her, and know this. Suddenly, he could feel his member growing, and crossed his legs to cover it. Slightly too late. Crona saw.

I leaned in and, realising that it was useless to resist, I pulled her dress up and over her body. At first she resisted. Fought against it, but she had awaken some other part of me that I never knew existed. And it took what it wanted. Soon she was just in her underwear. She covered her body with her arms. "Kid... I..." I cut her off with another long, passionate kiss. Her arms fell away from her body, and we fell into an embrace.

Her bra was the next item to fall away. Leaving her small, perky breasts bare for me to see.

_Perfect. Absolutely perfect._

I moved my head down and started to caress her body, familiarizing myself with her. Her curves, her body, her reactions. I earned a squeal when my thumb brushed past her nipple. I moved my head in, to feel her breasts with my tongue. As soon as my head was between her breasts, she moved her hands down and held my head in place, and I just sat there, tasting her. Pleasuring her.

I took off my shirt, my trousers and finally my boxers, letting my member free. I reached up, and started at her ear, I slowly pulled my tongue down, pausing over her breasts, licking them slightly. I carried on down, kissing her belly button as I passed it. I moved further down,giving me a nervous murmur from Crona. I ignored it, and made her moan as my teeth brushed over her panties, lightly grazing her core.

I moved up again slightly, gripping the rim of her panties with my teeth, before slowly pulling them down, past her ankles, leaving us both bare. I looked down at her core, and saw that she was already very wet. I smiled to myself. I was going to have fun tonight. I moved down and gave her a long, slow, firm lick, eliciting a gasp and a murmur. It wasn't long before I got all her juice off of her inner thighs and around her core, each lick earning me another moan.

I moved so that I lay on my back, and swung Crona round, placing us in a 69. I started to lick again. But suddenly, I stopped short. Crona was suckling on the head of my member. It felt so good. Just then, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and continued to lick at her with a new ferocity. Crona was clearly enjoying the feeling of my tongue, and responded by taking my whole length into her mouth. I could feel the back of her throat.

We came together then, and when I sat up, I saw that not a drop of my seed had spilled onto the bed. She had eaten up every last drop. We smiled at each other. I crossed my legs and invited her to join me. "What're we gonna do now?" I chuckled to myself. "I'm going to make you mine" Crona looked happier than I'd ever seen her before.

She crawled across the bed, over to me. I picked her up by the waist and placed her over my hard member. We looked into each others eyes, the fire still burning in her soul. She slid herself down over me, a gasp escaped her lips, and she immediately wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding me close, holding me tight.

We just sat there for what seemed like a lifetime, before Crona lifted her head, and nodded at me. Slowly, we moved together, making sweet love to each other. It wasn't long before I could feel myself coming close to the edge again. Our orgasms seemed synchronised. She collapsed back into my arms again. I lay myself and Crona down, myself still in her.

"Kid... Thank you for showing me how to deal with this..." I smiled at her, and kissed her head, pulling myself out. Our bodies tangled together, we fell asleep, still clad in each others arms.


End file.
